


You've Got a Friend in Me

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Developing Friendships, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Every bat had their super. Batman had Superman, Red Hood had Bizzaro, Red Robin had Krypton(formerly Superboy), and Robin had Superboy. Hell, Batgirl/Spoiler even had Supergirl. Each bat had a Kryptonian at their beck and call.Except Nightwing.And that was okay, for the most part, if he really need something, Clark would come, or he could just get Damian to get Jon to do it.  But it was a little sad, being the odd man out. In everything. He was a single, lonely vigilante with no super Kryptonian to watch his back, and it sucked.Little did Dick know, that would all change.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Chris Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 49
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I hope you like this! This was a cute idea i had when I found out who Chris was.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea if anyone else has written anything like this, so if they have, I'm sorry, but I really didn't know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Every bat had their super.

Batman had Superman, Red Hood had Bizzaro, Red Robin had Krypton(formerly Superboy), and Robin had Superboy. Hell, Batgirl/Spoiler even had Supergirl. Each bat had a Kryptonian at their beck and call.

Except Nightwing.

And that was okay, for the most part, if he really need something, Clark would come, or he could just get Damian to get Jon to do it. 

But it was a little sad, being the odd man out. In everything. He was a single, lonely vigilante with no super Kryptonian to watch his back, and it sucked.

Little did Dick know, that would all change.

You see one day, there was a big issue in Metropolis. He got called in by the Justice League with the Titans, and nearly every member of his family was there, because well, the Kent's flocked to Metropolis. He just minded his own business, didn't ask too many questions, punched the right people and tried to get done with the fight. Mid fight, however, he was helping Clark, when a giant starburst of a portal opened beside them, eating a car and a light pole. They looked at each other, and then back at it.

"Uh," Dick said dumbly, while Clark radioed it in.

Soon, people were gathering to them, but Dick and Clark were closest. And then the portal shrunk, leaving in its place, the figure of a man, and then the man fell to the ground, barely landing in a crouch. Everyone stared in silence.

"Ow," he said, accent off and not quite human.

Then he looked up, right at Dick. 

"Stars are hot," he said, wisely.

Dick's mouth fell open. This man was wearing a gray bodysuit, which clearly showed off hard muscles. His brown hair was long and kind of tangly, uneven lengths falling around his face. His brown eyes were boring into Dick's, and the small smile he offered was enough to make Dick smile back.

"Chris?" A quiet voice from beside him asked.

The man blinked and looked over at Clark, and then his eyes went wide.

"Dad!"

The man, Chris apparently, launched off the ground, flying into Clark, who swept him up into a big hug. Jon and Kon, standing nearby with their respective birds, were staring with open mouths. Chris and Clark were soon crying, hugging each other tightly. Dick leaned over to Bruce.

"He has another kid?"

"Very long story. . . . I think?" Bruce sounded unsure.

Well, as it turns out, as Chris explained an hour later at the Watchtower, he was actually known as Lor-Zod("yes, Zod is my 'biological' father, but he's a dick"), and he was adopted by Clark and Lois. He had gotten trapped in a Quantum Time Abyss, which made everyone forget about him, even himself.

"Oh, so like, Wally?" Dick said, watching the man with interest.

"Um? I'm sorry, who are you?" Chris asked, turning to Nightwing. "I know him-" he pointed at Batman. "- but I don't think we met when I was around."

"Nightwing, and no, probably not, I think I was still a kid when you would've been around," Dick said, offering a charming smile and stepping closer to shake Chris' hand.

"Oh. . . Nightwing." Chris shot a look at Clark, who shrugged.

"I told him stories when he was younger, okay? He liked the name."

Chris chuckled, smiling back at Dick. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Anyway," Chris returned to his explanation as he looked back at Clark, Bruce and Diana. "One day I realized, it was the star keeping me trapped. So I just . . . Absorbed it. But it was a blue giant and that shit took forever, and _boy_ was it hot."

"Chris, I can't believe you back," Clark said softly.

"Yeah, me neither."

After the meeting, Dick happened to be privy to Clark introducing Chris to his two other kids, and Kara. They all seemed to get along like wildfires and Australia, and it made Dick smile.

"Keep it together, Grayson, and maybe you'll finally get your own," Damian grumbled as he passed, marching straight up to Jon and snagging the kids cape, pulling him away.

A minute later Jon was hurriedly explaining to Clark.

"Dad, we gotta go! The Titan's need us!"

"Jon, i want you to come-"

"Daaadddd!"

"Dad, let him go, it'll be okay," Kon reassured, touching Clark's shoulder.

"Fine. Okay. But be careful, Jon. Robin! Make sure my kid comes back in one piece!" Clark yelled after them.

"Have I failed you yet?!" Damian yelled back.

Clark glanced around and saw Dick standing nearby.

"Oh! Nightwing, come here."

Dick obeyed, wishing he had pockets to stick his hands into, or a belt to jab his thumbs through the front of, instead he just walked over and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, Clark?"

"Can you show Chris around, please? I need to finish a meeting with Bats and Diana, and I don't wanna leave him to wander around."

Dick looked at Chris and shrugged.

"Sure, as long as you're okay with me introducing him to the Titans."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clark asked, sounding confused.

Kon started laughing, doubling over and smacking his thigh. 

"Fuckin' hilarious, pops," he chuckled out, turning to walk away.

"Conner, where are you going?"

"Dunno, gonna go eat ass or something," Conner replied with a shrug, glancing over his shoulder and smirking.

"Conner! I am so sorry about him!" Clark said to Chris, looking horrified

"I like him."

"Oh Rao."

Dick laughed. "Come on, Chris. I'll show you around."

"As long as there's food here. I haven't eaten in like, sixteen years."

"Yeah, there's something," Dick promised. "Bye Clark!"

"Bye. . . "

Dick started walking away, clasping his hands behind his back, trusting Chris would follow. He did. Dick just casually began strolling, his final destination was the cafeteria, more than aware that's where his team was waiting, Wally stuffing his face. But he was supposed to give a tour, so he did, pointing out some training rooms and lounges and stuff.

"Now if you go up you'll be taken to the main control room, you won't be allowed in because you don't have clearance, and I don't have one high enough to permit you entrance, but hey, it's there," he said with a shrug as they got in the elevator. He punched in the floor for the cafeteria

From beside him, Chris chuckled, he also didn't have pockets and so was just standing there with his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides.

"So you are not a member of this Justice League?" He asked, leaning a shoulder into the wall of the elevator.

"Uh, not particularly? I'm kinda like . . . Reserves? I guess? I spend way too much time snubbing their calls and meetings so." Another shrug. "Besides, I have my own team to lead, and they're a handful as is."

Chris hummed. "So, my brothers, you know them?"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I do. That little punk that came and stole Jon, he's my brother, so I'm kinda around Jon a lot."

Chris blinked at him a few times. The elevator chimed at them and then opened and Dick stepped off, turning to Chris.

"Down that hall is our medical wing, one of the best facilities I've ever seen, down this one is some lounges, and game rooms, and of course, the mess. And on the floor just above us is some bedrooms and guest rooms and stuff."

Chris nodded in understanding, and when Dick started walking again, he followed.

"So, you are related to the boy?"

"What?"

"The one that stole Jon."

"Oh. Yes and No. His dad kinda adopted me," Dick explained loosely, unsure how much he wanted to spill already.

"Then yes."

Dick glanced over, saw Chris smiling, and immediately smiled back. They walked into the mess hall and immediately a red blur was standing in front of Dick.

"Duddeee, guess what Donna found, you're not gonna believe it, guess guess guess."

"Okay, Walls, I'mma need you to stop moving," Dick said calmly, reaching out.

When he dropped his hand it met Wally's shoulder. He looked down at the glass in Wally's hand.

"She found Hal's alcohol stash?" He asked, surprised.

"Hell yeah, dude! And this stuff can get even me buzzed!" Wally exclaimed, dashing away.

"Jesus, okay. Wally, sit down, guys listen up."

Dick watched as Wally slid into a sit, literally vibrating as he waited. The others, Donna, Lilith, Garth and Roy were all standing around a table, and now waiting patiently.

"Okay guys, this is Chris, he's one of Clark's kids who pulled a Wally on everyone years ago and that's why most of us didn't know he exists. But he's back now. Wally, can you get him a plate of food?"

A chipper "yeah!" Was his answer and a blur shot around the room and then Wally was standing in front of Chris, holding out a tray of food. Chris didn't even flinch, just reached out and took it.

"Oh, wait!"

Suddenly a glass of something honey colored appeared on the tray.

"No!" Dick scolded, reaching out to grab it.

Wally pouted.

"What is it?" Chris asked, snatching it out of Dick's fingers 

"It's some off world brand of alcohol, strong enough to get even Superman and the Flash drunk if they have enough of it. That glass alone would be enough to get a regular human completely blacked out," Lilith explained, watching him carefully.

"I voted for putting the bottle back," Roy offered, sitting on the far end of the next table from Wally, Lilith next to him.

"Yeah and I'm making that decision so Clark doesn't kill me."

Dick snatched the glass back, wincing at how strong it smelled, and then grabbed the bottle, pouring it back in and setting it on a far table.

"Hardass," Wally grumbled, resting his chin on his hands.

"Have you eaten?"

Garth laughed. "Dick, he ate like, four plates of food while we waited for you."

Chris, who was sliding into a seat near Wally, paused, tilting his head. Garth winced and immediately refused to make eye contact with Dick.

"Dick?" Chris questioned, smiling lightly.

Dick gave the sigh of a man weary with the world and cuffed Garth over the back of the head.

"It's short for Richard," he responded, sitting across from Chris.

"Ah."

Dick listened and supervised as the Titans introduced themselves to Chris and began asking him questions about the abyss and about his life before. They carefully avoided, from that point on, outing Dick's life, without making it seem like they were doing that. After an hour or so, Clark and Bruce walked in, and Dick was suddenly very glad he had made Donna put the alcohol back.

"Nightwing, a word?" Bruce rumbled, jerking his head to the side.

"Coming."

"And ask your new friend not to eavesdrop."

Dick smirked, looking down at Chris. "Sorry, he's kinda pissy about people listening in on his conversations, I think he screamed at Clark for like an hour once."

"It wasn't screaming, screaming would've been less terrifying than whatever it was that he had done," Clark inputted, walking over.

"I won't listen," Chris promised with a chuckle.

Dick gave him a smile and then walked over to Bruce, who was on the other side of the room.

"What do you think of him?" He asked softly, crossing his arms.

"I like him. He seems like a good guy, he told us he was the first ever Superboy."

"Clark trusts him."

"You don't, I assume."

Bruce looked over, and shrugged.

"I remember meeting him, back when I had first started. I didn't trust Clark at the time, let alone the teen flying by his side. You actually met him once too. You just started as Robin right before he disappeared."

"Really? I don't remember it."

"Yeah, well, you've hit your head a few times since then."

"Hey!" Dick reached out and punched Bruce's hard kevlar.

The man cracked a small smile, before immediately going serious.

"I think we can believe Clark on this one. But we only have one problem."

"What's that?"

"Jon."

Dick winced. That kid was notoriously bad at keeping secrets. He'd probably start blabbing about Damian the second they were all home together.

"Shit."

"Clark is going to talk to Jon, but . . . I will give you the choice to bring Chris into the fold. Quietly."

Dick nodded in understanding, knowing this was Bruce showing his explicit trust in Dick.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"Don't get shot!"

Bruce scoffed. "Get some Kevlar!"

And he was gone. Dick laughed and walked back to his team, who were all standing, including Chris.

"Hey, Nightwing, thanks for showing him around and keeping him company. We're gonna head home, see Lois," Clark explained.

"Yeah, of course, Clark. Happy to help."

The huge Kryptonian hugged Dick tightly.

"If you ever need anything, give a shout," he said, pulling away to ruffle Dick's hair like he did to Jon.

"I know, Clark," Dick mumbled, ducking his head, feeling like a little kid again.

Clark chuckled, starting to walk away. Chris said goodbye to the other Titans, then turned back to Dick.

"It was nice meeting you," he said, smiling.

"You too, see you around?" Dick said, smiling back.

"Something tells me you will."

Dick watched him and Clark leave, and then turned back to his team.

_'Somebody's got a crush!!'_

"Shut up, Lilith," Dick grumbled. "I gotta get home. I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye!" Everyone called to Dick's retreating form.

This was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters to come will be longer, I promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two because I couldn't make y'all wait!!!

Dick wasn't gonna lie, he liked Chris, the guy seemed nice, subdued compared to the other Kent boys, but he had certainly seemed to like Dick. He was planning to tell Chris the whole Wayne family secret here soon, but it had been nearly a month since he had met Chris, and they didn't exactly hang out or anything. He figured he'd probably end up seeing the guy on the next Metropolis ending crisis that showed up.

He didn't however, expect to walk into work and see the brunette sitting at his desk.

He nearly spit out his ice coffee, eyes immediately shooting to Amy, who was leaning on her desk across from Dick's, listening to whatever it was Chris was saying. She looked up at him and gave a huge smirk, pushing off her desk.

"Dick, you got a guest!" She called, waving and then point at Chris.

Dick carefully composed himself, taking another drink of his coffee and clicking off his phone that had been in one hand. He walked over, trying to keep a confused, but interested look.

"I see that, Amy . . ."

He set his cup down on the desk and Chris stood, stepping away from the chair.

"Sorry," he offered, smiling at Dick.

"Hey, Captain said he had another case for us, I'm gonna go grab that and let you two chat."

Amy tapped Dick's shoulder as she walked past, and he turned to follow her with his eyes, before looking back at Chris.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember you," he said with a polite smile, pulling out his gun and dropping it in a desk drawer.

Chris chuckled. "Damian and Clark told me, Dick. I know."

Dick narrowed his eyes, waiting, reading Chris' body language. He was wearing black jeans and a plain blue shirt, his hands were stuck in his pockets, and Dick could faintly make out the outline of a wallet and keys in one pocket, and a phone in the other. His previously long hair had been cut in a fade, and the top wasn't that long, but it was pretty fluffy and Dick for some reason had this urge to bury his hands in it. Chris was still smiling, relaxed as he stood in front of Dick's critical eye. He sighed and collapsed into his chair, taking a long drink of his coffee, dropping his hat down on the desk.

"Jon blabbed didn't he."

"Yeah, he did," Chris said with a chuckle, leaning his hip into the desk. "He's a cute kid, but horrid with secrets."

"Oh yeah, I know, he's best friends with my little brother."

Chris chuckled again, looking around. "Your family is weird dude."

"You have absolutely no idea."

"So, a cop?"

"Yeah, a horribly stupid decision really," Dick said, turning and logging onto his computer. "So what brings you to Bludhaven?"

"Oh everyone else was gone for either work or school or other reasons and I was bored at home. Got lonely."

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked up. "So you decided to come track me down?"

"Yeah, didn't have anything better to do. Besides, you said you'd see me around, and you haven't."

"I've been kinda busy, Chris."

Chris hummed.

"Also everyone in my family has a team or a friend or something and I'm kinda the odd man out."

Dick, once again, almost spit out his coffee. He looked up and around.

"Look, I can't really talk right now, but meet me on top of the church on the west end of town later tonight, like . . . Nine pm, okay?"

"Okay," Chris said with a smirk. "See ya, Dick."

"Bye, Chris."

Dick watched him leave and be replaced by Amy, who wiggled her eyebrows.

"Who was that cutie?"

"Chris."

"Yeah, he said that, but who is he?"

"Chris Kent, his dad's a family friend."

"Whoa, your dad has friends?"

"I know, it's weird."

The rest of the work day dragged by like normal, Dick and Amy worked leads on the kidnapping case they had been given, talk to witnesses, and tried to find more. Dick was pretty sure this was connected to the case Nightwing was working. After work, he got dinner, suited up, and went to work some more angles on his case.

At nine, he flipped his way up to the church and found Chris already there, in the same clothes as he had been wearing earlier. Dick landed easily and lightly on the roof, straightening and disconnecting his grapple, letting it reel back in before turning and walking over to Chris.

"Hey," he greeted, noting once again the lack of pockets or belt on his uniform.

"Hey," Chris greeted back with a smile.

Dick stood there for a moment, looking around.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dick asked finally.

This was awkward. It was awkward. He knew it. Chris knew it.

"The Titans," Chris said finally.

They were standing about three feet apart, maybe four, but Dick was on a lower part of the roof.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm just kinda bored, and was thinking maybe, if it's okay with you, of course, I could join the team? Then I could have like, things to do and people to talk to."

Dick shrugged.

"Sure. I'll talk to the team about it, but I don't see why you couldn't."

Chris grinned brightly. "Cool!"

Dick struggled to keep from grinning back, he turned to look out over the city, tapping his coms to loop into the police feed.

"So what are you working on?" Chris asked, coming and standing beside him.

"Right now? Patrolling, I've been working leads for a couple missing persons case."

"Fun."

"What about you?"

"Oh, nothing. Clark's keeping me inside, worried about me exploding due to the uh, actual star I consumed."

Dick looked over. Chris talked with that telltale Kryptonian accent, but he spoke like a Millenal, probably from hanging out with Kon.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. He was gonna be in space all day so I snuck out. It kinda sucks that the twelve year old who can't fully control his powers is trusted more than me."

"Eh, he has Robin. It's more of that they know Rob will kill for Superboy if he has too."

"Still. It stings."

"Yeah, I get it. Hey how old are you anyway?"

Chris shrugged. "I dunno, like, mid-twenties? At least that's how old my body is, how old I'll be legally. My timeline and aging has been all out of whack so I don't really know."

"Weird."

"What about you? You don't get to ask and not tell."

Dick scoffed. "You clearly don't know how my family works."

"Oh, no, I've met a few. They keep showing up at my house."

Dick snorted. "Who?"

"Uh, Damian, obviously. Your dad. Tim, I think? I don't know, whoever Kon's boyfriend is. The blonde girl."

Dick whipped around. "I'm sorry? What?!?"

Chris took a step back. "What? What did I say?"

" _ Kon's boyfriend _ ?!"

"Oh damn. You didn't know?"

"Didn't know  _ what?! _ "

Chris visibly winced, looking down. 

"And something tells me I'm going to regret having said that."

"Tim and Kon are dating?!" Dick yelled.

"You didn't hear it from me!"

"What the hell?!"

Okay this was a mental switch to make. Like sure, everyone always joked that Tim and Conner were a couple, but it was just a joke. Dick didn't even know Tim wasn't straight! He stared at Chris, who was holding his hands out.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you, Kon will absolutely murder me. And he knows how."

Chris was saved by police chatted in Dick's ear, reports of a 417A not far from their location. He turned, looking back over the city, grabbing his grappel and hooking it onto the edge of the roof.

"Wait where are you going?"

"417A."

"Uh, little rusty on my police code, what does that mean."

"Suspect with a knife."

And Dick jumped off the roof. When he hit the ground and headed for his bike, he found Chris by it.

"Let me help?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Chris, you're literally wearing the civvies you wore to the police station. You have no uniform and no disguise, I'm not letting you help to protect you and your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris. . . Bludhaven is horrid, it's corrupt, everyone will do anything for another dime in their pocket. And the BPD are even worse. They find out who you are, and by extension, your family? They will blackmail you until you don't even know which way is up, or they'll sell that information to the highest bidder. So until you have a uniform, I agree with Clark."

"You're side lining me."

"Yeah, pretty much." Dick revved his engine and then looked up at Chris, sighing when he saw the pout. "Look, Chris. I like you, you seem like a good guy, and like you genuinely want to help. But for everyone's safety, you have to understand that you can't yet, okay? . . . I'd be happy to talk about it more later."

Chris sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Be careful, Nightwing."

Dick smiled at him. "Thanks. See you around."

He shot away, hoping that Chris would just go home. He didn't see the Kryptonian again that weekend.

* * *

The next time he saw Chris, however, would be at Sunday dinner two weekends later. He had, mysteriously, gotten a text from Bruce that simply read "Kent's are coming for Sunday lunch, at one. Will you come?". He had agreed, and drove down Saturday after patrol. Well, really it was early Sunday morning. But he had drove down, crashed in his old bedroom and got his ass dragged out of bed by Alfred at noon. He showered, hung out with his family for a while and then seamlessly switched into a host, greeting the Kent's and talking with them.

After lunch, while everyone was running around the house and the grounds, Chris approached Dick. He had been sat on the back patio, watching Tim and Kon in the distance, playing basketball. Chris sat down in the metal porch chair next to Dick and watched them in silence for a while.

"Are they actually dating?" Dick asked finally, looking over at the brunette.

"I think so? No one explicitly told me," Chris said with a shrug. "But they sure act like it. Did you actually not know that?"

Dick shook his head. "Tim is one of the best detectives I have ever met, he rivals Bruce. If he doesn't want us to know something, he'll make sure we don't."

"Huh."

Dick looked over at Chris again, considering him. Chris watched them for a while, smiling softly, probably at something they said, and then looked over, directing that smile at Dick.

"I didn't even know Tim was attracted to guys," Dick confessed. "He never told us, and he never dated a guy before. Just girls."

Chris shrugged. "Some people just don't want to tell others. I sure didn't. But I grew up in a different time, compared to Kon, who wears his pride flags loud and proud."

"You're. . . "

"Gay, yeah."

"Oh. . . Nice."

They went silent, still looking at each other. Chris' eyes darted to the side and he cracked a smile.

"Mind your damn business, Conner."

Dick looked over to see Kon flipping Chris off, he smiled lightly.

"I'm twenty-six, by the way."

"What?"

"You asked, a few weeks ago. I'm twenty-six, and I'm bisexual."

"Thanks for, finally, telling me," Chris said with a chuckle.

More silence.

"Hey, so I talked to the team and they're all completely okay with you joining. Wally was quite excited to be getting a Kryptonian on the team, and Donna wanted me to make sure you got Lois' approval, because, and I quote, 'Not even Darksied is as terrifying as Lois Lane-Kent when you endanger her child'."

Chris laughed again. Just then the patio door flew open and Damian and Jon came barrelling out, sprinting down towards the grounds.

"Hey! Where are you two going!?" Dick yelled, standing.

"Piss off, Grayson!"

"Damian!"

"Dick, they're okay," Chris said, still laughing.

He reached out, grabbing Dick's wrist and gently tugging him down into his seat.

"What trouble can they get into? I can hear them just fine, Kon is right there, Clark is inside, and I'm sure your dad has security all over the place. They're safe."

Dick sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It's still hard to remember that Damian's almost fifteen. . . "

"You guys are close?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. When Damian first moved here . . . Bruce was really distant, and not long after he went missing, so I was taking care of Damian, helping him become a normal kid. Or well, as normal as you can get when you moonlight as a vigilante. . . Things kinda fell apart when I left for Bludhaven again, but I still do my best to keep close with him."

Chris' hand landed on his arm, squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry, that must be really hard."

Dick took a breath, watching as Damian and Jon disappeared into the pen that held Batcow.

"I'm just glad he has Jon to keep him grounded," he said, looking back at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm kinda noticing a pattern with us Kent's and you Wayne's."

"Oh, it's definitely a pattern. Hell even Jason has a Kryptonian pal."

"Jason?" Chris asked, tilting his head. His hand hadn't left Dick's arm.

"Yeah, he's technically the second oldest, but he was never adopted. He's not really around us a lot," Dick explained vaguely.

Chris hummed sympathetically.

"Anyway, enough about me, how are you settling in with life at the Kent farm?"

"Oh it's super weird. Like for apparently the last what, fourteen years, I was trapped by myself in a Quantum abyss, and then suddenly I come back and I have two little brothers who spend a huge portion of their free time yelling at each other. Not to mention the dog, and everyone constantly coming and going. It's been weird. . . " Chris said, yet smiled and sighed. "But I love them. I'll never be able to thank Clark enough for what he's done for me."

"I understand that."

Chris' hand finally dropped from Dick's tricep as he noted Tim and Kon walking over.

"Hey, Timmy! You should go see if Alfred is gonna serve that ice cream cake now," Dick called, waving to them.

"You do it!" Tim chucked the basketball at Dick.

He easily reached up and snagged it from the air.

"But I'm comfy, and you're standing!"

"You're sitting in a metal patio chair, how on Earth are you comfortable."

"I'm literally used to sitting on roofs and a shitty office chair for hours on end, Timbo, I'm used to it."

"Besides, I doubt he even notices, with that ass," Conner said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Kon!" Dick said at the same time Tim yelled-

"Conner!" And nailed the man on the chest with a solid smack, his face turning bright red.

"Hey, look man, everyone notices, its not my fault."

"That is kinda the point," Dick said with a shrug. "Gotta show off my assets."

"Your horrid. I hate you. I hate both of you. The only one I don't hate here is Chris, and that's just because he keeps his mouth shut. Thank you, Chris," Tim rambled.

"You're welcome, Tim."

The three watched Tim walk inside.

"He has absolutely no idea you spilled the tea," Kon said with a laugh.

"Whoops. It's just Dick that knows, I promise."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said he'd kill you."

"Oh, he certainly tried. But I felt too guilty and had to tell him. It's cool."

"For the record, I wanted to tell you guys, but Tim said no, so I'm lying to Batman."

Dick laughed. "Get used to it, kid."

Kon shrugged and trailed after Tim, probably to go upstairs and clean up. Dick chuckled and shrugged to Chris. He wasn't blind to Chris' flirting, it was pretty obvious, but he didn't mind. In fact he was probably going to start flirting back here soon.

"Anyway, Lois is fine with it, we've actually been working on creating a super identity for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope!" 

"Fine. . . Keep your secrets."

Chris grinned at Dick and stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway, if you can give me your phone number, I can get you looped into Titan security alerts, and let you know when our meetings are," Dick said, pulling out his phone and opening a new contact, offering it to Chris.

The brunette took it, typing in his contact information quickly and then saved it, passing it back. Dick glanced over it briefly before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He could hear Damian and Jon arguing loudly as they exited the barn, walking towards the house. Dick sighed and stood, stretching backwards to pop his back. Chris also stood, and it occurred to Dick how much taller Chris was. Like it wasn't like the height difference between Bruce and Tim, but it was a good two or three inches. And it wasn't reaallly like this mattered, but his height, coupled with the naturally muscled frame(Dick would never not hate Kryptonians for that), made Dick feel kinda small. Like he did next to Clark.

A wolf whistle caught his attention, he looked up to see Damian, leaning out the door, smirking like he knew a secret.

"Father is never going to let you hear the end of this, Grayson."

"Damian, don't you dare."

Damian blew a raspeberry and then spun, slamming the door behind him.

"Little shit!" Dick yelled and took off across the patio, grabbing the door and yanking it open. He saw Damian disappearing around the corner, and he gave chase.

He didn't catch Damian until the teen had slipped into the sunroom where Lois, Clark, Bruce and Alfred were all sat, Jon standing near Lois and telling her about the cow. 

"Father, Grayson is-"

Dick kicked out the back of Damian's knees, tackling him and forcing him to the ground, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Dick!" Bruce cried in horror, jumping up.

"Don't you fucking dare, Damian," Dick hissed, ignoring Bruce. "You say anything and I'll . . . "

Dick quickly searched his memory for what Damian held most valuable. He smirked.

"I'll steal all your sketchbooks."

Damian gasped in horror.

"Dick! Get off your brother!" Bruce ordered.

"Swear it, Damian!"

"Fine! Fine! I yield!"

With a grunt of satisfaction, Dick stood, holding out his hand, Damian rolled over, took it, and was easily pulled to his feet.

"What the  _ hell  _ was that about?" Bruce snarled, looking both angry and embarrassed.

"Sorry, B. Just a mild disagreement."

"Apologize to your brother."

Dick raised his eyebrows, then looked at Damian, who also looked mad.

"Why? He was being a little shit."

" _ Richard. _ "

Dick sighed, turning to Damian.

"I'm sorry for tackling you."

"Whatever."

Damian spun on his heel and stalked out, glowering. Dick winced, he was going to be on that kids bad side for a while. Jon sent Dick a mild glare and then hurried after his best friend. Dick looked up at Bruce, who now just looked pissed.

"Now, care to explain why the  _ fuck _ you did that?"

"No. It's none of your business, nor was it his, actually."

Clark was smirking in amusement, which led Dick to believe he knew exactly what was going on.

"Dick."

If steam could actually come out of someone's ears, it would be coming out of Bruce's. It took a lot to get him fired up like this, which led Dick to believe it had been a rough week. Bruce was starting to speak, but Dick shrugged and turned and walked out. He was twenty-six, he didn't have to listen to Bruce's lectures. 

"Dick!" Bruce yelled after him. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine, Clark. You wouldn't believe the amount of fights we have to break up between the boys. Sometimes even Kara," Lois' voice answered.

"I would believe it."

Chris was about to walk in as Dick walked out, so he grabbed the man's elbow and led him away.

"Why'd you tackle your little brother?" Chris asked as he was led into the kitchen.

"Because I didn't want him starting rumors."

Chris hummed and watched as Dick got out two tall glasses and then jumped up on the counter to grab a key from the top shelf of the spice cabinet.

"Bruce thinks we don't know where the key is," Dick explained as he dropped down.

He was, in reality, just a few inches off from being able to grab it, but Bruce, nearly a head taller then him, could quite easily reach it. He walked over to the alcohol cabinet and looked inside for a few seconds before pulling out a bottle of rum. He walked over to what would soon become his pop up bar, set the bottle down and then headed to the pantry, looking for the next ingredient. He wasn't really a straight booze guy, he preferred some more flavors rather than pure death, and he was often alone in that when it came to his family, Bruce and Jason being the only other ones to drink anything other than champagne. They always went for straight vodka or tequila like the monsters they are.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Making drinks. Oh shit, do you drink?"

"Honestly? Haven't had many, but I'm always up for new things."

Dick chuckled. "Well, if I can find the damn Mexican coke you're in for a surprise."

"What?"

Dick finally located his prize and grabbed two of the glass bottles. When he turned back to Chris, it was clear soda was not what he had been thinking of. Dick laughed and shook his head. He grabbed a lime from the fridge and went about making two Cuba Libre, moving around the kitchen and grabbing utensils as he needed them. When it was finally done, he turned to Chris, holding out one.

"A Cuba Libre, for your trying pleasure. Or in other words, fancy Rum and Coke."

Chris chuckled and took a sip from it. He seemed surprised and took another sip.

"It's good."

"Thankya."

Dick put the rum back, locking the cabinet but keeping the key in his pocket for now. He hopped up and sat on the island, looking at his phone as he drank.

"Hey, I sent you a text, did it come through?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing?" Tim's voice asked.

"Ew. No kids, get out," Dick said, making a face.

"I'm literally eighteen."

"Can you drink? No. I didn't think so, you're still a child."

Tim scoffed, walking to the spice cabinet and pulling out the plastic tray that held a bunch of medicine bottles. He sorted through them for a while before pulling out one and getting a pill from it.

"What's that?" Chris asked curiously.

"Antibiotics so I don't get pneumonia and die."

"Timmy lost his spleen."

"Oh."

"Bruce isn't very happy. Who do I have to blame for that?" Tim asked, grabbing the remainder of the Mexican coke and using that to take his medicine.

"Me. I tackled Damian."

"Oh. Nice."

Tim just gave a half cheers with his bottle and then walked out, leaving Dick and Chris alone again. They looked at each other and Dick shrugged.

"My family is weird."

That got a cheerful laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Mixed drinks are so much better than straight shots. I had a drink of vodka the other day and it burned my sinuses so bad. Had a Cuba Libre the same night(but like, with Sprite not coke) and it was SO much better.
> 
> But yeah. Also in this world, Dick was the only one of Bruce's kids he actually adopted(other than Dami), Tim he just had legal guardianship over, Jason died before they finalized the adoption.
> 
> That's gonna be a real important detail so don't forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all: This story is so wholesome!
> 
> Me: *knowing why that M is there on the ratings* hahaha. Yeah. *Sweats nervously*

"Okay okay. Wait. One more time. This one is Donna."

"Yeah."

"This is Garth."

"Yup."

"Lily?"

"Lilith, close. We call her Lil so she probably won't mind."

"Okay and these two. . . Long hair tattoos is . . . Roy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay so the short hair is Wally?"

"Yup! You got it dude!"

Dick high fived Chris and grinned at him. The brunet smiled back, reaching up to shove a hand through his hair and push the strands back, further away from his face. Dick stepped away, back into the kitchen. He heard Chris set down the picture he had been looking at and then followed Dick through his small apartment.

"So do you always cook for your team?"

"Oh no, not always. Sometimes we just order takeout, but Wally promised to bring plenty of snacks if I made them pizza so here I am."

Dick grabbed some hot pads and then looked behind him at Chris, who was leaning against the doorway, watching with a smirk. Dick just grabbed the pizzas and quickly switched them so the bottom one didn't get burnt.

"You seem like you're pretty good in a kitchen though?"

Dick laughed, bumping the oven closed with his hip.

"Naw, dude. I'm like, second to worst in my family. Other than Alfred, Jason is undeniably the best cook, then Bruce, Damian comes next because he had to learn with all his diet choices, then me, and lastly Tim. That's not even counting the girls."

"Why is Tim last?"

"He burnt eggs. Scrambled eggs."

"Oh. Ouch. Even Jon can cook eggs."

"Yeah, well, Jon grew up with Martha Kent for a grandma, I'm pretty sure that was drilled into him from birth."

Chris was opening his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah! Come in!" Dick yelled, putting down his hotpads.

Donna and Roy walked, in laughing about something.

"Bro! You gotta lock your doors, last time I did that, Jay brought in a bleeding druggie he was interrogating."

"You say that like Jason couldn't break into your shitty apartment anyway."

"Okay look-"

Dick laughed and pulled Roy into a hug, muffling his retort. He hugged Donna next.

"You guys remember Chris?"

"Yeah, good to see you again, man!"

Dick smiled and watched as the three began interacting. Chris seemed a little awkward, but he was easing into the conversation.

The attractive Kryptonian was dressed casually, blue sweats and a gray tanktop, he had a hoodie that he had discarded a bit ago in favor of not dying in the August heat. Dicks apartment had air-conditioning, sure, but it was just window units and they weren't great. Dick was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a cut out shirt, something he had just grabbed when he got home from work. It used to say Gotham Academy at some point but he'd had it so long that the lettering had rubbed off and now just vaguely said Go ham Cad Y. It was really soft, however, and he would never throw away a soft shirt.

Donna was dressed much nicer, probably coming from work. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a rusty yellow cardigan. Roy looked kinda like he had just stumbled out of a garbage can. He was wearing sweatpants and a very wrinkled shirt, a jean jacket that was far too big on him hung around his shoulders. Over the next fifteen minutes, the other three appeared, all dressed casually. Wally had a bag full of snacks, salty, savory, sweet, and he just dumped it on Dicks counter before dashing away to join the others watching volleyball.

Dick cut the pizza, and fetched some sodas from his fridge. When he made his way out, he found all the chairs full, with Garth sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Damn, guys, make your host sit on the floor, I see how it is.

"Aw, naw, we'd never do that!" Wally exclaimed, nudging Roy.

The older ginger smirked and put his arm around Wally, uncrossing his legs and patting his lap. Dick chuckled and walked over, easing himself into Roy's lap, his legs on Wally, his feet under the man's furthest knee. He put an arm around Roy's neck, getting nice and comfy.

"Don't you have a thing with Jay?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, he'd have to get his head out of his ass long enough for that to be an actual thing and not just angry sex," Roy mumbled back, pulling on Dick until he could see the tv.

"We are talking about the same guy here right? Jason has never _not_ had his head in his ass."

Wally laughed, his hands on Dick's thighs.

"He's got you there, Roy."

Roy sighed and shrugged, resting his chin against Dick's shoulder. Dick smiled. He was perfectly fine sitting in Roy's lap, Wally's hands on him, it was pretty standard, hell, Wally's hands had been places other than his thighs, and he had sat in Roy's lap in much less innocent context. He'd had sex with them both, and actually at the same time before, so he didn't really care about where they put him. But he looked up and found Chris watching them, a scowl fixed on his face, eyes narrowed. And suddenly Dick didn't like that. He didn't move, however, and when they made eye contact, Chris didn't fake a smile, just leaned back into the armchair and held Dick with a piercing gaze. Dick looked away first.

The evening actually went by really well. They watched some sports, ate food non-stop, told Chris some embarrassing stories(Dick especially was not spared from this), and just hung out and talked. Chris seemed to get along really well with the team, and Dick was really glad for it. They stayed pretty late, Donna and Roy leaving first a little after midnight. Dick could've sat on the couch by himself, but instead ended up in Wally's lap. With Roy gone, they busted out some beers and turned on some comedy show. Dick just molded into the curve of Wally's body, drinking his beer and trying not to shoot Chris looks the whole time. He knew Chris was jealous. He was well aware. And he wasn't going to stop sitting on Wally. Because he wanted Chris to be jealous.

At about one, Garth and Lilith left together, both tired and stumbling out, mildly buzzed. Now Dick could really sit on the sofa, there was more than enough room, but he didn't, he just stayed there. He could almost sense the burning jealousy. Wally was constantly stifling chuckles, he clearly knew what was going on, but was making no effort to stop it. He didn't care. Dick did care, but hell, Wally made for a nice seat.

"Do you want me to go?" Wally murmured, leaning up to whisper in Dick's ear. "I can't help but feel I'm causing issues."

Dick hesitated, watching Chris, who was staring at the TV.

"Yeah."

"M'kay."

Dick slid off Wally's lap, and the man stood, slowly collecting his things.

"I'll see you later, Dick," he said, walking over. 

Dick tilted his head and Wally gently placed a kiss on his temple.

"Bye, Chris. Good to see you."

"Yeah, Bye Wally."

Dick watched the ginger leave, watched him firmly shut the door behind him. He got comfy on the sofa, laying on his side, facing the tv, his top leg half dangling off the sofa. Yes he was showing off his ass on purpose. After nearly twenty minutes, Chris spoke.

"So you and Wally?"

"What about us."

"You're dating?"

"Nope."

Chris looked over, seeming genuinely surprised.

"It was a thing, sure. We had sex a few times, but he's one of my best friends, and we kinda preferred the sex over the dating."

"And . . . Dare I ask about Roy?"

"Probably not, also had sex with him, but he kinda has a thing with Jason, so that's been off the table for a while."

"Have you had sex with everyone on your team?"

Dick smirked and looked up. "Why? Are you feeling left out?"

Chris took a solid ten seconds to respond. "Yes."

Dick chuckled. "No, I have not. Donna is the only other one, but that was a long time ago."

A hum came from Chris' general direction.

"I don't account for what my team does, however, so who knows what they've done with each other. Pretty sure Lil and Garth have a thing."

"Okay, that was maybe a little more detail than I needed."

"Hey, you were the one feeling left out."

Dick waited for the silence to fall and then he easily rolled to his feet, walking towards Chris, body moving fluidly, seductively almost.

"Tell me, you want to be more included?" Dick rumbled lowly, smirking down at Chris.

The man scanned down Dick's lanky body, lingering on his chest and groin, before coming up to his face. When his only reaction was to shift in his seat to face Dick better, he took that as permission, straddling him, but not yet sitting on his lap, just kinda holding himself up, inches away. He rested his hands on the back of Chris' chair, his head tilted down towards him. Like this, he was just slightly taller, but when Chris looked up, their noses bumped together.

"Tell me to stop and this never happened," Dick murmured, making eye contact.

Chris held it but said nothing. Instead his hands slid up Dick's thighs, coming to rest on his hips. Dick smirked, dropping down into Chris' lap, ducking his head and kissing his jaw, slowly beginning to move his hips, rolling them, grinding lightly into Chris. The man squeezed his eyes shut, fingers tightening a bit. Dick shifted forwards a bit to better drag his body against Chris' lap, hands running up through his hair. 

"Fuck," Chris mumbled, nuzzling Dick's hair, gently biting his earlobe.

"Somebodies been hanging out with Kon," Dick purred.

He quickly switched positions and slid down between Chris's legs, running his hands along the hard muscles, resting his head against his thigh for a moment. He didn't miss his pupils blowing wide, nor the spasm of his fingers as he went to reach for Dick's head but stopped himself. Dick smirked, smoothly pushing to his feet.

"You know, it'd be much easier to continue this lap dance if you weren't in an armchair."

Just like that, Chris was sat on the sofa, Dick being pulled down onto his lap. Dick chuckled to himself, yet followed through, grinding into Chris' semi hard cock. Finally he caught Chris' lips in a messy kiss, struggling to keep the contact as he rocked his body against the Kryptonian's. Chris immediately was pressing hard into the kiss, tongue rubbing against Dick's, taking every inch that was given and going an extra two. Dick broke the kiss, leaning back and pulling his own shirt, albiet not very covering, off and chucking it to the side. And then he kept leaning back, his head falling between Chris's knees. He easily pushed off, flipping to land on his own knees in front of Chris.

"God, you're so hot," Chris murmured, eyes wide.

Dick snorted. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

His nimble fingers found their way to Chris' hemline and started tugging. Chris lifted his hips, letting Dick slid them off, before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Dick pressed into his legs, pulling him forwards slightly and mouthing the tent in his boxers. Chris gave a choked noise of pleasure, hand digging into Dick's hair. Dick teased him through his boxers for a while before pulling away. He turned, sitting backwards on Chris' lap, grinding his lovely ass down onto him, and then sliding down a bit, his head next to Chris' on his shoulder. He found Chris' hands and put them on his bare chest, sliding them up and down slightly, before pushing them all the way down to his trapped cock.

Chris quickly unbuttoned his pants and at Dick's mumble of approval, he shoved them down, past Dick's thighs.

"God, you wear thongs?" Chris murmured, tilting his head to suck at Dick's neck.

"It's the most comfy with the pants," Dick mumbled back, whining slightly as Chris bit at his skin.

"I wasn't complaining."

Chris palmed at Dick's erection, pulling a few more whines of pleasure from him. He let this continue, let Chris' hands slid over his body, tease him deliciously for a while before he pulled away again, once more dropping to his knees in front of Chris. Only this time he pulled off Chris' boxers, and without much warning, took his cock into his mouth. He didn't take all of Chris into his mouth, even though he knew he could, even as long and thick as it was. He'd save that fun party trick for later. He gently sucked at the head, pulling away to lick at the tip, earning a shaky moan. He slowly worked Chris apart like this, and just when he knew the man would need a little more stimulation, he easily slid his cock the rest of the way into his mouth, and partially down his throat, opening his throat to take him in until his nose was pressed to pubes and skin.

"Oh Rao," Chris muttered, followed by a stream of words that were not human, but had to be explicitives.

Dick smirked, mentally, and held himself there, his throat spasming and complaining at the intrusion. His lungs were also beginning to complain, but he knew how long he could hold his breath, and how long he could hold a dick down his throat, and he wasn't even close on either. He only pulled off when Chris' hands yanked his hair, and then he came all the way off with a wet pop, looking up at Chris innocently as he wiped his mouth and the copious amounts of spit from it.

"Fuck, how do you do that?" Chris asked, hands combing through Dick's hair.

"Self-discipline mostly," Dick hummed, obeying when Chris pulled him up and back onto his lap.

They started kissing again, Chris' hands roaming across his body and palming him, adding some extra friction that Dick needed. 

"Have you done this since you came back?" Dick asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Chris didn't answer right away, threading his fingers through Dick's hair and then pulling his head back to expose his neck, kissing the smooth skin.

"Yeah, a few times," Chris admitted, biting and pulling on Dick's ear.

"Take me to my room," Dick murmured, looping his arms tightly around Chris' neck.

Chris pulled Dick flush against him, standing easily. Dick wrapped his legs around his hips, sliding a bit before squeezing with his thighs and holding himself up. Soon he was being dropped down onto the bed, but he pulled Chris with him, the man nearly falling on him.

Dick wasn't going to lie, having sex with Chris wasn't exactly in the plans for the evening, but when the man asked, he said yes. He definitely didn't regret it. The sex was amazing. There was a slight hint of fear as he remembered that Chris was a meta and could probably kill him(that'd be a fun way to go, at least), but every gentle touch pushed that fear away until he was a sloppy mess, gasping with every deep thrust inside him, crying out in pleasure whenever Chris hit _that spot_. He actually cried when Chris kept fucking him even after he had orgasmed, going until the meta himself was close enough to coming that he pulled out and quickly finished himself off.

There was always that moment of awkwardness after having sex with someone for the first time of what to do after. Roy liked to cuddle after, usually fell asleep right after cleaning up, muscular arms wrapped around Dick. Wally, who usually got two or three orgasms, because superspeed, would clean Dick up and then dash away to eat something before coming back and falling asleep. Donna, however, (if she stayed) wanted nothing to do with cuddling and would lay on the far side of the bed, in the morning, however, she would accept some lazy kisses and then get up to cook. Dick, personally, loved cuddling, especially after bottoming for someone, it just made him feel safe after being so vulnerable.

Chris, instead of completely collapsing like his dazed face said he wanted to, carefully picked Dick up, holding him a bit like a koala. Dick, actually in a daze, let his head fall onto Chris' neck, making no effort to help as their sticky skin squished together. It occurred to him faintly, as they stepped into the shower, that no one else actually did this. Soon warm water was raining down on them, and when Chris set him down, he did his best to wake up enough to not fall over. A quick shower later, and after they dried off, Chris picked Dick up again and carried him back to bed, pulling the covers back and setting him down.

"What do you want from me?" Chris asked, brushing Dick's hair back and gently kissing his forehead.

"You can stay," Dick murmured, his eyes falling shut.

Chris hummed and walked around, sliding into the bed behind Dick, who shifted back to press into his chest. A thick arm slid around his stomach and Dick gave a little pleased noise, pressing his hips back into Chris'. He promptly fell asleep, not thinking about how awkward this might be in the morning.

Yeah it was awkward.

Not in a, Ooh we did a bad thing and have to move on now. But more in a "hey I gotta leave for work so you kinda gotta go."

Because Dick, a detective, who often got called for homicide cases. Had just that happen.

It was about eight thirteen am, he was asleep, laying on his stomach, Chris on his back beside him. His watch started angrily vibrating, Dick groaned and picked up his head enough to look at it and see it was a call. He whined and then pushed himself up, grabbing for his phone. Only it wasn't on the table. He whined again and watched as the call ended. It was just Amy, surely it was fine. And it was their day off.

She called again. 

Dick, whining like a toddler who didn't want to pick up his toys, got out of bed, stumbling, naked, into the living room to find his phone, abandoned on the coffee table.

"Amy?" He asked, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. Deep throating someone and screaming usually did that.

"Hey, we got a case. I'm texting you the address."

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"Murder, suspected domestic gone bad."

"Damn, okay. I gotta. . . Find pants."

"Yeah, and probably more, judging by your voice."

"Shut up," Dick mumbled, looking around his messy apartment.

"Just get down here when you can."

Amy hung up, and Dick sighed, grabbing the clothes flung about the living room and then walking back to his room. He dropped the clothes on the bed and then went to his dresser.

"Chris. Hey man, you gotta wake up," Dick called, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"I'm awake."

Dick glanced over to see Chris rubbing his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked, turning to look at Dick.

"I got a case, I gotta go."

Chris grunted acknowledgement and reached for the clothes, digging around until he found his boxers. He pulled them out and then awkwardly pulled them on under the sheets before slipping out of bed. Dick scrambled around to find work appropriate clothes, his uniform was being cleaned so he just pulled on black slacks and a white button down, then quickly went about putting on his belt and his other different gizmos and tech. By the time he had finished, Chris was fully dressed, yawning and running a hand through his hair. Dick looked at him for a moment too long before turning and walking out.

He headed to the kitchen, starting coffee quickly before going to the freezer and pulling out a Hot Pocket. He started that and then began the menial task of cleaning his apartment, collecting plates and putting them in the dishwasher, along with the glasses that had found their way to places cups shouldn't be. He made it back to the kitchen and put everything in the dishwasher that he only used after parties. Chris made his way over, looking extremely tired.

"Hey, you okay?" Dick asked, looking over as he dumped coffee into a travel cup.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I get out in the sun."

Dick nodded, grabbing his gun from it's safe and clipping it and his badge on. Chris grabbed his hoodie and walked over to the door, waiting for him patiently. Dick grabbed his coffee, keys and Hot Pocket before walking over. They walked out together, Dick pausing to lock the door and then they headed down to the parking lot. Dick put his stuff down before turning to chris.

"Well . . ." Chris said, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"I'll see you around, Christopher," Dick said with a smile.

He pushed up on his toes and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris lightly circled an arm around Dicks waist, pulling him into a hug as he gently pressed his lips to Dick's hair line.

"Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

They looked at each other for a moment before Dick pulled away, starting to get in his car.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dick slid into the front seat and turned on the car. He looked over to see Chris stepping back and then shooting away. He smiled, flicked on his lights and sped off to his crime scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Family Hours!
> 
> Happy Friday! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also I barely edited this chapter, so enjoy that.)

"Who ya texting, Timmy? Ya boyfriend?"

Dick didn't miss the second of panic that flashed in Tim's eyes, but was quickly replaced by cool indifference.

"None of your business, Todd."

"Ooh, defensive. Who is it? Kent, probably? Maybe Allen?"

Tim opened his mouth to answer, but Dick cut him off.

"Fuck off, Jason, leave him alone."

Everyone looked at Dick in surprise.

"Dick. . . " Bruce warned.

"Wow, Goldie grew some balls. What's with you?"

"I'm just tired of everyone picking on Tim."

"Dick, it's okay-"

"No it's not, Tim," Dick said with a heavy sigh. "We always make fun of you and Kon's relationship and I know how much that sucks, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

Everyone at the table looked at Dick in shock.

"I. . . Thank you," Tim breathed out.

"Okay, kiss-up, what's this about," Jason asked, arms crossed.

"This is about you being an asshole, Jay. I'm tired of it, and I'm not gonna join in anymore. Because you know what this does? It makes people feel like they can't tell you when they're actually interested in someone, because they know they're just gonna get mocked for it. I've been a jerk to Tim in the past and I'm done. I want him to feel like he can come talk to me about anything, and acting like this only does the opposite of that," Dick said, crossing his arms.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Besides, how would you like it if I always went around poking at you and Roy or you and Kori."

Jason visibly bristled and Dick nodded.

"See, you don't like it much. So get off Tim's back before I make you."

Dick stood, grabbing his glass of water.

"I'm going downstairs to train. Dinner was lovely, Alfred."

They all watched as Dick stormed out. He really was tired of them all making fun of Tim like that. But even more now that he knew they were actually dating. He understood now why Tim refused to tell them. He also felt kind of bad for joining in in the past. Also he wasn't quite sure how to deal mentally with the fact that he had slept with his brother's boyfriend's brother. Of sorts. Of course they weren't actually related, none of them, but it was still kinda weird. He wondered faintly if Chris was also weirded out by it.

He made his way downstairs and changed from his police uniform(having come to Gotham right after work) into some training clothes. He stretched for about ten minutes before beginning to practice with his batons on a dummy, just an easy warm up. He was on the salmon ladder by the time he heard bootsteps, broken by the sound of crutches. He sighed, knowing who was going to be walking up. But he just focused on throwing his body up, catching the pole on the next level of the ladder.

"So what was that."

Dick barely glanced down to see Jason pulling over a desk chair. He just took a breath and jumped up to the next level.

"What?" He grunted out.

"With Tim. What got under your skin."

"I'm just tired of everyone been assholes to Tim. He's a good kid and we're just pushing him away. You and Damian especially."

"Yeah, well I don't see you yelling at Damian."

"Well, I will be."

Dick started descending the ladder, having reached the top level.

"Okay, but why now."

Dick didn't answer until he had reached to the bottom and dropped to the floor, immediately falling into pushups.

"Because. If not now, then when?"

"It's making me feel like you know something the rest of us don't."

"And what if I do, Jay?" 

Dick pushed to his feet, resting a hand on the side of the ladder. 

"What if Tim came to me, upset and hurt because of everything. What if he exploded and didn't feel like he could go to any of us? What if, after everything we've said, he thinks that we wouldn't ever accept him? What if, if he is gay, he thinks we're homophobic?"

"Thats stupid. We're both gay."

"I'm Bi, Jay! And have you told him that?! Because I sure haven't! Hell I haven't even told Bruce! I don't even think Dami knows! You wanna know why?"

Dick walked closer to Jason, feeling anger boiling hot in his stomach. He was lucky enough that he never cried when he was angry. Damian did a lot, but Dick never had.

"Because this is the sorriest excuse for a family i have ever seen. I know you hate us, Jay. I know you still blame Bruce and I, and I know that you never liked Tim or Damian. But the only reason I even know you're gay is because we've both fucked Roy!" Dick yelled. "Because I don't feel like I can talk to you guys, and I'm the most emotionally stable of everyone in this shit show, other than maybe Babs or Alfred! Because beyond trusting you guys to protect me and have my back out in the field, I don't trust you guys. You know who does know I'm Bi? Guess."

Jason was starting to look angry. He hated being yelled at but Dick didn't care.

"The Kent's. Every single member of the Kent family. EVEN KARA. Because I  _ trust  _ them. Because Clark and Lois have been family to me. Because every time Bruce was harsh on me at a League mission, Clark would do something to make me feel better, he would make me laugh. I trust them more then this family and that fucking hurts and I'm tired of it. I can't even  _ imagine _ how Tim feels! We, you and Damian especially, have poked and prodded and picked at him every day since he got here and since you came back! He told us that Bruce was alive and we called him insane. He told us about Ra's and we called him insane. And since then, what have you done? Been an asshole. And I'm done.

"I don't want Tim thinking that he can't talk to us. I don't want him thinking that we're homophobic or that we hate him. Because we don't. I don't anyway. I want him to feel like he can trust me, and talk to me. Even if I'm the only one in this excuse for a family. . . The same goes for you Jay. I know you like to be off on your own, doing your gunslinger Boba Fett thing. But really, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."

Jason set his jaw and stood, positioning his crutches and hobbling away. Dick sighed and watched him leave before turning and returning to his workout. Sure, he had a gym back in Bludhaven, both a membership and the one at the police station, but he generally couldn't go all out and push himself like he was now. And Bruce had more fun toys then the gyms did. Nearly thirty minutes later, he was in the air on the rings when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Tim standing there, dressed in Red Robin gear.

"Ugh, is it that time already?" Dick asked, pushing himself up until his arms were straight.

"Yeah, its like. Nine or something. . . Can we talk?"

Dick chuckled to himself, wondering if Bruce or Alfred would be next. They'd probably be completely different talks, Bruce would say something like 'you shouldn't yell at your brothers', while Alfred would probably go for a 'I'm very proud of you, Master Grayson, your brothers know you love them'. But right now he had Tim to focus on. He dropped from the rings, preforming a single flip and then landing on the mats below with a solid thump.

"Sure, Timmy. What's up?" He asked, stretching slightly before walking over.

". . . I heard you and Jason talking."

Tim looked timid, worried almost, his fingers tapping against his leg.

"Yeah?" Dick asked, stretching his arms back behind him.

"You're bisexual?"

_ Yup and I slept with your boyfriend's brother! _

_ No. Do NOT say that. _

"Yeah. I am."

Tim was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor. Dick sighed, reaching out and gently laying a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Tim, I meant what I said to Jason. I want you to feel like you can talk to me. And I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you before."

"Kon told you . . . Didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Dick asked cautiously. He didn't want to get Chris in trouble.  _ More trouble. _

Tim swallowed and looked away, at the floor, at the dumb bells, at the wall. Anywhere but at Dick.

"We're dating. . . I'm gay."

A small smile flicked over Dick's lips, he bent down slightly to pull Tim to him in a big hug. He didn't speak for a minute, just hugged Tim.

"I'm so proud of you, Timmy, thank you for telling me."

"But you knew already, right?"

Dick gave a light sigh. "Yeah, I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything then?! And who told you?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to know. If you didn't tell us then you clearly didn't want us to know and I wasn't going to barge into a situation I didn't belong in."

"Dick. Who told you."

"It was an accident, but Chris did. We were talking about who all of the family he had met and he just let it slip out. He made me swear not to tell anyone else though."

Tim stared at him for a moment or two in what could be interpreted as mild horror, and then he took a breath.

"I always thought it'd be Jon. But Kon threatened him with actual death if he ever let it slip and it seems to be the one secret the kid can actually keep."

Dick chuckled, ruffling Tim's hair.

"He's a good kid, Tim."

"Yeah, he is."

Tim looked down at the floor.

"And Dick? Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome, Tim. I should've been doing it for a long time."

Tim smiled. "Dick, you know you can tell me anything too, right?"

_ Tell him about how you let Chris fuck you. See if he changes his mind then. _

"I know, Timbo. Sorry for not being honest with you before."

"It's okay. It's pretty par for the course."

Dick chuckled. "I'm gonna go get suited up, I'll see you out on the streets."

"See ya!"

Tim turned and ran away, looking like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And Dick felt like it had been placed on his. Now he could no longer feign innocence. On a technical level, he hadn't done anything wrong, but it was edging into a shady area, and he wouldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't. He only regretted it because of the weird family ties that were getting all crossed, other than that, he didn't regret it at all. Chris was great, he was sweet and perfect.

"Fuck me," Dick muttered, walking out to get suited up.

The next morning, Damian was home. He had been out with his Teen Titans, hence his absence last night at dinner and during the arguments. He was at the table when Dick came down, half asleep. He was greeted first by Alfred, who passed the tired detective a mug of coffee. Dick just sat by Damian, slumping in his seat. Damian looked surprisingly alert.

"When did you get back, D?"

"Three hours ago."

". . . And did you sleep?"

"Some."

"Why are you awake?" Dick asked, feeling suspicious.

"I'm going to Kent's for the day."

"Oh yeah?" Dick glanced around for Tim but he wasn't in the room. "Need a ride?"

Damian regarded him with a critical eye for a moment, then he sniffed.

"I suppose, Pennyworth would probably be much obliged for an afternoon off. You truly want to drive all the way to Metropolis for the day?"

"Yeah, sure, if Chris is there, I can hang out with him or I can just catch up with Mama Kent."

Damian rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Aww does someone have a crush," Jason called from across the table.

Dick shrugged.

"You don't know if you do? I thought you were the most "emotionally stable"."

A laugh came from the doorway.

"He said that?" 

Dick turned to see Tim walking in, dressed in a hoodie and sweats.

"He did, last night, during that conversation I caught you eavesdropping on."

Tim shrugged and walked over, sitting by Jason and pulling waffles onto his plate the second Alfred set them down.

"What are you doing today, Timbo?" Dick asked, stabbing one with his fork.

"Bart and Kon are coming down and we're gonna go watch a movie and hang out."

"Fun!" Dick said, smiling at him.

Damian mumbled something in Arabic. 

"What was that?" Tim asked, smiling sweetly. Sweet like a Venus fly trap.

"Nothing of importance to your life, Drake."

They scowled at each other but didn't start fighting and Dick was grateful for it. He pulled out his phone and texted Chris, seeing if he was free.

"When were you supposed to be down there?" He asked Damian, waiting patiently for the syrup to be passed his way.

"Noon."

"Okay, I'll go shower after we eat and then we can go."

"Where are you guys going?" Tim asked, having missed the earlier conversation.

"Metropolis. Dami has a playdate and I'm gonna hang with the cool adults."

"It's not-" Damian cut himself off with a sigh and a drink of his protein smoothie.

Tim's eyes shot between the two, narrowing slightly.

"By the cool adults you mean Chris, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I think he has a crush," Jason said with a grin, leaning forwards on his elbows, until he got smacked by a wooden spoon.

"Elbows off, Master Todd."

Jason scowled at Alfred, but obeyed, resting his forearms on the edge of the table instead. Tim was scanning Dick.

"Well, why not. Chris is a fairly attractive guy. Besides, Dick needs his own Kryptonian pal. Might as well be a boyfriend."

"Fairly attractive? Tim have you seen Chris? He's hot as fuck," Dick shot back, pointing with his fork.

Tim gave a lazy shrug. Dick ducked to avoid Alfred's spoon, grinning sheepishly at him. Damian gave Dick an amused look but didn't speak. 

"Hey, Alf, where's B?"

"I do believe Master Bruce is still in bed, he was awake rather late last night working on Arkham security."

Damian nodded in confirmation.

"He was still working when I returned."

Dick frowned lightly but shoved his waffle in his mouth and moved on. His phone, now set on top of the table, buzzed a few times. He grabbed it and smiled when he read the texts.

"Damian, who is he texting?" Jason asked.

"His Kent."

"Ah ha! He does have a crush! Look at that dumb fucking smile!"

"You know, Jay, you might be right," Tim said, smirking.

Dick sighed in fake annoyance, spreading his hands in surrender. 

"What can I say, I am but a mere mortal, a hopeless queer, blessed by the sight of a beautiful meta, a god among us." He pressed his hands together like he was praying. "With the sexiest body I have ever seen, and an ass to rival mine."

Jason made a gagging noise, Tim laughed, and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Quit being dramatic, Grayson."

"I'm not! I'm an officer of the law! I speak nothing but the truth!"

"While I am sure you truly believe that, next time please spare me from your farcical illustrations of Christopher Kent, as I truly would like to avoid the deep desire to put my brain in a blender, such as the one I currently am afflicted with."

"Damian, that was the most round about way to say you would rather die than listen to him fawn over Chris."

Damian gave a shrug. Dick laughed and stood, chugging his coffee and shoving the last piece of waffle in his mouth. He saluted to his siblings and then turned, walking away, jogging upstairs and taking a long hot shower. It took everything in him not to think about exactly how hot Chris was because he knew if he went down that train of thought, he'd probably do something he'd regret. He just focused on washing his body, on the feel of the tile floor and the hot water raining down on his head. He got out and dried off, going to the closet full of extra clothes he kept here, pulling on a pair of jeans and nice v-neck shirt, it was hot enough that he didn't think he'd need a jacket, so he just slipped on some vans and grabbed all his things before heading down to find Damian.

The teen was laying on a sofa, Alfred Cat on his chest, batting lazily at his shirt collar.

"Hey, kiddo, ready to go?"

Damian grunted in response but didn't move. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Damian."

"I'm coming."

He finished whatever he was texting about and then moved Alfred Cat before standing. Acting as if it never happened, he sauntered away into the hall, grabbing shoes and a messenger bag. Dick rolled his eyes and found Alfred and Tim in the kitchen.

"Hey, we're gonna go," he said with a smile.

"Yes, Master Grayson, drive safe."

"Hey, Dick, can I talk to you real fast?"

Dick glanced back at Damian who was tying his shoes.

"Yeah, of course."

He walked into the kitchen, letting the door swing shut as he passed. Tim was sitting up on the counter.

"Do you actually like Chris?"

Shit.

"I mean. Yeah. A little. Is that weird for you?"

Tim looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged.

"A little? But not enough that'd I'd call it wrong? I dunno, I'm not technically adopted and all that and with Chris not being a Kent biologically?" He shrugged again. "I guess go for it?"

Dick felt a smile form on his lips.

"Thanks, Timmy."

Tim smiled back and then waved.

"Now, you better go, you wouldn't want to keep Prince Damian waiting."

Dick chuckled. "Quit. I'll see you guys later."

They waved and he walked out, grabbing the keys to a car and then heading to the garage, Damian hot on his heels. They got in, got settled and then Dick started driving, chatting lightly to catch up with his little brother.

"Hey, Dami?" Dick said after nearly an hour of driving.

Damian hummed in response, glancing up from his sketchbook.

"I have been meaning to tell you something, and I didn't get the chance before that conversation at breakfast and-"

"Grayson, I do not care whether you pleasure yourself with a member of the male or female sex, and frankly I'm offended that you thought I would. When you, inevitably, decide to date someone long enough to introduce them to us, I will treat them the same as I would treat any of my siblings lovers, even when that's Harper or Kent, I don't care."

Dick glanced over, shocked.

"What if I had been about to tell you that I had a fatal disease."

"Unlikely. Father keeps active files on every members health and I would have been informed if you were dying of anything but your own stupidity."

Dick chuckled, focusing on driving before something occured to him.

"Wait, Harper or Kent? You think I'm in a relationship with Roy?"

Damian shot him an amused look.

"Oh god, you know?"

He smirked, not responding for a moment.

"Indeed. Todd is careless with Harper, inviting him out all the time. And of course I have noticed Drake and Kon-El's relationship, it's impossible to ignore when I am with Jonathan all the time. You thought I wouldn't know?"

"No, I'm more surprised that you haven't been teasing him about it or holding it as blackmail."

"I did consider it. But eventually I decided that he must be containing the secret for a reason and just would keep my smug knowledge that I figured it out first."

Dick chuckled. "Well, thank you, I can tell you that he appreciates it."

"Ugh, sentiment."

Dick lightly nudged Damian's shoulder.

"Ew human emotions, they're going to kill you!"

"Please focus on the road, Grayson."

Dick smiled and looked ahead, thinking about Tim and their conversation, and then about Chris. Okay so maybe he wasn't going to be in as much trouble as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick being a good brother clears my skin and waters my crops.
> 
> I love him. And that magnificent ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're back! Sorry for the impromptu break! I kinda needed sometime to clear my head and work on some other projects.
> 
> I'm going to try to grind out the final chapters for this here soon, but I want to know what you guys think.
> 
> Are Chris and Dick endgame or no?
> 
> Because I haven't decided yet.....
> 
> Anyway, enjoy shenanigans!!

“Icarus! Look out!”

“I see it, Nightwing!”

Dick watched in mild amusement as, despite his reply, Chris got nailed with a giant metal beam. It was like watching a baseball being hit by a major league player, he went sailing away, and if it wasn’t for Dicks knowledge of how strong Chris was, and his invincibility and rapid regeneration, he’d be concerned. As was, he just smirked as Roy started laughing.

_ “He sees it!” _ Roy mocked over comms.

A red arrow sailed past Dick and exploded a foot in front of the meta they were currently battling, some radiation meta who was feeding off a nuclear plant in North Dakota. The Titans had gotten called in to deal with it as the Justice League were currently scattered across the planet, dealing with several fabricated weather disasters.

_ “Shut up, Arrow,” _ Chris’ voice muttered back, signalling he had flown back into range.

“You okay, Icarus?” Dick asked, jumping out of reach of the meta, he wasn’t wearing his usual armor, having stolen a thicker radiation proof uniform from the batcave on his way.

_ “I’ll live, that was a pretty hard hit so somebody should probably check me out later just to make sure I didn’t break anything.” _

“We’ll get you checked out,” Dick promised. “Come here and fly me over the Meta so I can get these power inhibitors on him.”

There was a grunt of understanding and soon Chris came and landed beside him. Dick looked over and scanned over him quickly. Chris had, as promised, worked with Lois until he had his own uniform. It was blue and gold themed, a weird mash up of all of his siblings uniform. It was a mostly blue body suit, gold accents every once in a while. Unlike Clark and Jon, he had no cape, but didn’t have a jacket like Kon either. He had a belt around his hips like Kon. There was something akin to a bird on his chest, which was explained as wings, like Icarus’ wings.

When questioned about why he chose Icarus, Chris said that he wanted to take the story to heart, and that he also felt for Icarus. The characters father was someone who was well known, though his was a great inventor, while Chris’ was a murderer. People knew Icarus for what he did wrong, not for anything else he’d done. Wally had felt it important to point out that the higher you go in the atmosphere, it actually gets colder and everyone had promptly told him to shut up.

Chris grabbed Dicks left hand and shot into the air. When they were high enough, Dick flipped up and Chris grabbed his foot, quickly switching until Dick was dangling in the air upside down. Chris flew down low enough that Dick dropped down on the Meta and easily clamped a power inhibitor collar around his neck. The man yelled and grabbed Dick, literally chucking him away. Wally ran and easily caught him, breaking the fall, but they crashed to the ground, flipping a few times until Wally landed on top of Dick. They laughed, grinning at each other.

“Gotcha.”

“You always do,” Dick huffed out, reaching up to ruffle Wally’s hair.

“Time to move!” Donna ran over and scooped them both up, running out of the way just as Chris and the meta stumbled right past them, grappling.

“Icarus! Try to minimize collateral damage!”

_ “I  _ know _!” _ Chris yelled back, judo flipping the meta.

The man bounced as his butt hit the ground and then he growled in frustration, jumping and tackling the kryptonian.

_ “Hey, Nightwing! I don’t think your tech worked!” _ Garth yelled as he broke a nearby fire hydrant and used the water to douse both Chris and the Meta.

“Hey!” Chris protested, shoving the meta face first into the water.

“I can see that! Red Arrow, can you shoot him with a taser arrow? That may kick start the tech again!” Dick ordered as Donna set him down.

“Or make him blow up,” Wally commented. “He’s charged with radioactive energy.”

“We’ll have to try it, be ready to funnel it.”

Wally grunted and prepared to run. Sure enough, Roy hit the meta with a taser arrow, the thing quick started the collar. And like a bomb, the meta expelled all his radioactive energy at once. Wally just sighed heavily and started funneling it, creating a wind tunnel so strong that the energy went high up into the atmosphere and dispelled. Dick was already handcuffing and restraining the meta by the time Wally had finished. Chris walked over after a moment.

“Sorry.”

“What for?” Dick asked, looking up, eyebrows raised as he checked that the power restrictors were working properly.

“I should’ve been more helpful, followed the plan.”

Dick chuckled, standing and putting his hands on his hips, looking Chris in his white lense covered eyes.

“Icarus, nothing ever goes as we planned. Roy, how many times have I almost died because of a plan  _ I  _ make?”

"Nearly every time,” Roy shot back as he sauntered past.

“I’m not mad at you, in fact, you did very well for your first mission with us,” Dick said, reaching out and touching Chris’ shoulder. “No mission is ever like drills, so don’t stress about it.”

Chris nodded, giving a faint smile. Dick smiled back and turned.

“Now, you can be more helpful by carrying this big lump for me so we can go deal with him properly.”

Chris laughed and followed the order, bending to scoop the meta up and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

After turning the meta in, and debriefing with the Justice League quickly, they all headed back to the closest of their apartments, which happened to be Wally’s. They just clambered in through the window and crashed on the furniture while he changed and dashed away to get them food. Dick went to go sit on Roy but last minute changed his mind, adjusting course and instead walked up to Chris, putting his hands on his hips and smirking at him.

“Can I help you?” Chris asked, cracking an eye open. He had collapsed on the end of the sofa, next to Garth, his legs sticking out and his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes were closed.

“Yeah. I wanted to sit here.”

Chris’ eyes shot down and then back up to Dick.

“Well I got here first.”

“Nonono, you misunderstand, I want to sit here.”

Dick pointed at Chris’ lap, and he blinked once before seeming to understand.

“Oh.”

Dick laughed, as did Roy from across the room. Chris sat up slightly and moved his arms, opening himself up to be a seat for Dick. He happily plopped down on Chris’ muscular thighs and got comfortable, his back against the armrest. Garth chuckled and shifted, picking up a leg, so Dick slid his feet under it. The entire team seemed to recognize how normal of behavior this was for Dick. Dick rested his head against Chris’ and then pointed at the remotes until Donna handed them to him. He flicked around on Wally’s different tv stations until he found an old comedy sitcom to put on as background noise while everyone dozed or did things on their phones. Chris put a hand on Dick’s thigh and then let his eyes close, returning to his relaxed state. Dick glanced up and made eye contact with Roy, who raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

‘Did you guys?’ he mouthed, nodding at Chris.

Dick just smiled smugly and looked back at the tv.

Wally returned after a while and dropped a few boxes of pizza on the coffee table, taking a whole one and plopping down on Roy, the two of them sharing the pizza. So apparently sitting on laps was a thing the whole team did. Dick leaned forwards, snagging a box and opening it to see what was inside. Sausage pepperoni. Perfect. He shifted so Chris could eat comfortably and offered him a slice, then just left the box on his own lap, having eaten dinner with Chris enough to know that the man ate nearly as much as Wally, just Wally ate that much all the time, having like, five meals a day, where as Chris just had three really large ones. They all sat around and chatted for a while. Wally turned on a movie at some point, and Lillith and Donna left half-way through, leaving just the guys. Dick totally didn’t fall asleep on Chris. And he totally didn’t wake up at some point to hear Wally and Roy interrogating him.

“So, you and Dick?”

“What?” Chris asked, speaking softly, trying not to wake Dick.

Of course that was pointless, as he was already awake, but Chris didn’t know that.

“Come on, we’re a pretty comfortable team, but he don’t sit like that with just anyone,” Roy commented.

Chris gave a one shouldered shrug, arms tightening around Dick’s waist slightly. Wally laughed.

“You guys slept together that one night, didn’t you?”

“Why does it matter?”

“We’re just watching out for Dick.”

“Well you don’t need to worry about anything.”

“So you didn’t sleep together?”

Chris started to speak, but sensing he was going to just make things worse, Dick spoke up.

“Shut up, guys.”

Chris went completely stiff, body tense as he realized Dick was awake. Dick chuckled, picking up his head.

“Oh, sorry, D, didn’t mean to wake you,” Roy said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine. I probably need to head home anyway.”

“Do you have work in the morning?” Wally asked, he was still lounged across Roy.

“Uh, no.” 

“Then stay, sleepover. Like the good old days.”

Dick considered it, reaching up to start teasing his fingers through Chris' hair. 

"Cuddles?"

"Dude, we've cuddled since we were like, twelve, of course we're fucking cuddling. Roy, you wanna join?"

"Naw, I actually do have work tomorrow, so I'm gonna go."

Wally whined, flopping against Roy's chest, trying to pin him down. The muscular archer just rolled his eyes and stood, his arms wrapped around Wally, who yiped, wrapping his legs around Roy. He turned and dumped Wally on the recliner he had been sat in.

"How dare you, in my own home."

Roy laughed, ruffling Wally's hair and then kissing his forehead. He walked towards Dick, who sat up a little, tilting his head up. Roy kissed his cheek and then looked up at Chris, contemplating something.

"If you're about to ask, hell yes I want a kiss."

That got all three men to laugh, Roy ducked his head and kissed Chris on the cheek before stepping away and snatching up his weapons.

"Wally?"

"Yeah I got you. You two, do not leave."

"We won't even move," Dick promised.

Wally stood, scooped Roy up and then disappeared in a bolt of light. The apartment was very quiet and empty without Wally's infectious energy.

"You could've told them yes."

"Really? You wanted me to tell them about how I had you screaming underneath me?"

Dick shrugged. "I mean, you didn't need to go into detail, but they wouldn't judge. And besides I'm sure those two would love to swap notes with you."

Chris rolled his eyes, his hand rubbing along Dick's thigh. Dick didn't hesitate, just leaned up and kissed Chris. The brunette pulled on Dick until he adjusted to be straddling him. They kissed for a while before Dick pulled away. Chris raised an eyebrow but just then a flash of light burst through the apartment and Wally was standing by the tv.

"Richard Grayson, you are a fucking liar."

"What?!"

"You moved!"

Dick laughed, rolling his eyes and turning to Wally.

"Wallace West, you are impossible."

Wally shrugged, dashing around quickly to clean up his apartment, and then he flopped down on the other end of the sofa.

"Hey, Chris, you wanna stay?" Wally asked, looking at them with an amused smirk.

"What?" Chris was clearly bewildered.

"You can join our cuddling, if you want."

Wally looked at Dick for approval, and the man nodded, glancing up at Chris. He pursed his lips, glancing between the two men.

"I guess . . . "

After a few minutes, they all got up. Dick just made his way to Wally's room, digging out one of Wally's soft t-shirts and stripping from his uniform to pull the shirt on, not bothering to find pants. Wally came in, laughing about something Chris had said.

"Oh, yes, go ahead, Richard, borrow my clothing."

"I will. Thanks."

Dick flopped on the bed, yawning and stretching out on his stomach.

"Chris, I have some sweatpants that will probably fit you."

"Oh, thanks."

Dick tilted his head to watch Chris strip out of his uniform and then pull on the sweatpants over his boxers, left shirtless. Wally stepped out of his sweatpants and then came over, crawling into bed next to Dick. Dick immediately shifted, pressing his face into Wally's chest, moving to tangle their legs together. After a moment, Chris came over, laying down awkwardly. Dick reached an arm back, finding Chris' waistband and pulling on it. Chris took the hint and scooted over, pressing up against Dick's back, cautiously putting an arm around him, his hand on Wally's waist. 

Dick fell asleep sandwiched between two warm, strong bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Let me know your endgame predictions :)
> 
> Edit: You can let me know in the comments, OR! For free, you can do this survey/poll thing!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/69RXLJN
> 
> Opinions are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Look at me!
> 
> Yet another, painfully short chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick yawned as he stumbled into his apartment after another late night of patrolling. He was so glad tomorrow was his day off, and he didn’t have to go to Gotham. He could sleep until two pm, eat a bowl of cereal, and then just lay on the couch until he had to go out on patrol again. A perfect evening. But first, a shower. He pulled off pieces of his suit, discarding them as he walked across the apartment. You’d think he’d take more care not to leave such things laying about, but he really didn’t care. No one came to his apartment anyway. By the time he was down to just his underwear, he had reached the bathroom. He pulled off the cup he wore, a habit he had picked up from working with Bruce and tossed that aside, stripping the rest of the way and stepping into the shower, turning on the water and letting the shitty showerhead douse him with water. He should really look into other apartments before his lease was up and he signed out of convenience.

He dragged his fingers through his hair, getting it nice and soaked before dumping a handful of the expensive shampoo he kept stealing from the manor into his palm and massaging that in. the hot water felt amazing on his sore body. He had gotten thrown into a wall and that never felt good. Plus crashing a motorcycle. It hadn’t been a good evening. He squeezed his eyes closed and rinsed the shampoo out, humming lightly to himself as he went through the rest of his shower steps, thoroughly washing the sweat off his body. Once he was fully clean, he slipped out, grabbing his towel from the hook on the wall and drying his face first before running it over his hair.

He loosely wrapped it around his waist, walking to his kitchen across the apartment and looking in his fridge, trying to find anything interesting to eat. Newsflash, Richard Grayson, there’s nothing. You haven’t been shopping in two weeks. He sighed heavily, grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet and then making his way to his room, munching on the dry, and kind of stale bar. He pulled on a pair of boxers, checked his phone and then dropped down into the welcoming warm blankets of his bed. He really needed to look into adding thermal layers to his uniform.

Dick, of course, never got what he wanted.

He was just about asleep, when he heard banging on his window. He could tell it was the window, specifically the one in the living room over the fire escape. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. It was too fucking late for whatever the hell was wanting in his apartment. He laid there and listened to the knocking for a moment before rolling out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, letting them hang very low on his hips, before walking out. He blearily stumbled over to the window, pulling aside the blinds to see who was outside.

“Chris?”

The Kryptonian grinned at him. It took Dick a moment to recognize the teen wrapped up in his arms.

“Holy shit!”

Dick scrambled to open the window, reaching through and taking Robin from Chris, pulling the small teen through and cradling him as he carried him over to the couch. There was a light thump as Chris pulled himself through the window.

“Ow,” the man groaned.

Dick gently laid Robin down, scanning the boy quickly for any visible injuries. He had a busted lip, and there was blood staining on his forehead, but nothing appeared to be actively bleeding.

“What happened?” Dick asked, looking back at his friend.

“Well, here’s what I know. Jon and Damian were out patrolling, Jon got hit pretty hard over the head and is really out of it. Damian defended him and also got hit in the head, along with uh, I think a sprained ankle?” Chris shrugged. “Damian got them both back to the farm and then he promptly passed out. Jon’s still pretty out of it, and I figured Damian should get medical attention. I don’t know where the batcave is, and everyone else in my family who can fly are on opposite sides of the world. Plus I didn’t want your dad to kill me for coming into Gotham without permission. So I brought him to you.”

Dick grunted at that, moving towards Damian’s feet, quickly unlacing his boots and dropping them. The boys left ankle had significant swelling compared to his right.

“Chris, in my bathroom, under the sink is a medical kit. Can you bring it here please?”

Chris nodded and disappeared. Dick went to the kitchen, filling an ice pack and then coming back. He propped up Damian’s ankle and set the ice pack, wrapped in a towel, on it. Chris promptly returned with the rather large medical kit, setting it on Dick’s coffee table. Dick used his phone flashlight to examine Damian’s head, finding a shallow gash on top of his scalp.

“Here, hold this.”

Chris took the light, holding it over Damian’s head. Dick quickly pulled on a pair of surgical gloves, grabbing a clean section of gauze and putting some antiseptic on it.

“He might wake up and try to kill us when I do this,” Dick warned, he carefully lifted Damian’s head, setting it in his lap.

“Does he do that a lot?”

“I mean, it’s pretty fifty-fifty.”

Chris chuckled, holding the light steady. Dick carefully pushed aside Damian’s hair, cleaning the wound even more carefully. Damian surprisingly stayed asleep. Dick went about cleaning the wound and putting a heavy duty antibiotic ointment on it. When he was done, he carefully slid out from under Damian’s head, setting his head on a pillow instead.

“He’ll be fine,” Dick said, pulling off his surgical gloves. “Thanks for bringing him.”

Chris hummed, turning off Dick’s flashlight and passing back the phone. Dick finally scanned the man over, now that he wasn’t worrying about his Robin. The man was wearing jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket. He looked good, healthy, like he was happy. Chris smiled at him and Dick smiled back.

“Did I wake you?” Chris asked, glancing around the still dark apartment.

“I mean, no. I was just about to go to bed though.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you did.”

They looked at each other for a moment.

“Hey, I don’t have, like, food, but if you want we could go grab something? There’s this all night diner just a few blocks down . . . “ Dick suggested, pointing with his thumb towards the diner which even Chris wouldn’t be able to see.

“Dick, if you wanna ask me out, you don’t gotta lie about not having food.”

Dick laughed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “No. That’s not a lie. I genuinely don’t have anything in my house.”

"Oh. Well." Chris chuckled awkwardly.

"Let me go grab a shirt and some shoes."

Dick walked away, into his bedroom. He found a t-shirt and a hoodie and pulled both on, as well as a pair of sneakers. He located his wallet and shoved a collapsible baton into his pocket as well before walking out, finding a piece of notebook paper and a sharpie, writing a quick note.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want him to wake up while I'm gone and destroy the place."

Dick left the note, explaining where they went, on the coffee table next to Damian. He draped a blanket over the vigilante and then walked away, grabbing his coat and pulling it and a pair of gloves on, flipping the furry hood up as he and Chris walked out. They walked down the street together, both with their hands in their pockets. Chris didn't say anything as they walked, just casually strolled along. The diner was unsurprisingly empty, other then the disgruntled staff. Dick walked in, shivering and flipping down his hood.

"Officer Grayson! Have a seat anywhere, sugar!" A southern sounding waitress called.

Dick offered her a wave as he headed towards his favorite booth. He sat down, and Chris sat across from them, both blinking at each other quietly. Dick finally looked at his menu, pretending he didn’t already know what he was getting. He had this sneaking suspicion his sleep schedule was going to be seriously whacked up after tonight. After a few minutes of silently looking at their menus, the waitress walked over.

“Well, officer Grayson, what’s got you out so late? Amy working you like a dog?” she asked, pulling out her order pad and a pen.

“No no, this time it was personal matters,” Dick said with a friendly smile. Then he paused. “Well, she is, but she’s not the reason I’m up so late.”

The woman laughed. “What can I get y’all.”

“I’ll have the breakfast scramble skillet, please,” Dick said with a sweet smile. “And some hot cocoa.”

“Alrighty, and you dear?”

“Can I have the southern biscuits and gravy?”

“Of course. You want a half or a full?”

Chris shot Dick a panicked look.

“He’ll have the full.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Decaf coffee.”

“Alrighty, I’ll get those right out to you,” the waitress hummed out and then turned, walking away.

They watched her leave before looking back at each other.

“So. How have you been? We haven’t really caught up since . . . well since last mission.”

“I’ve been good. I started a job, looking into getting my own apartment. . . “

“Living with ma and pa no longer suiting your style?” Dick asked with a grin.

“Well, I figured a nearly twenty-seven year old shouldn’t be living with his parents anymore when he has a stable job,” Chris said with a laugh. “Besides, I work in the town next to Metropolis, and having to drive there everyday is a bitch.”

“What do you do?”

“Construction company. They pay well, and I don’t have to worry about, you know, dying on the job or anything.”

“Yeah, you got a pretty hard head.”

Chris chuckled, grinning at Dick. “What about you?”

“Well. I’m still alive, and I haven’t lost my job yet, so I guess I’m fine.”

“Well that’s good.”

Silence.

“So,” Chris said awkwardly.

“So.”

More awkward silence.

“How’s adjusting to human life?” Dick asked finally. “Things must be so different then when you were last here. . . “

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Dude you should’ve seen the boys when I tried to figure out social media. Ma Kent is better at it then I am, don’t even get me started on smartphones. How the hell do they work?!”

“Dude, I don’t know, and I don’t try to know, that’s Timmy’s thing.”

“But no, Human life is . . . odd. I think I’m okay because I have Icarus, but. . . I don’t know. Like you look at all these innocent civilians and somedays I feel bad for them, other days I envy them, you know? Like, what’s it like to get to go through your daily life and not have to keep one ear out for people across the world in case they need your help? It’s just . . . “

“Strange.”

“Yeah. Also humans are suprisingly dumb for not being invincible.”

“You didn’t learn that from hanging out with me? Chris I literally jump off tall buildings without a grapple for _fun_.”

“No, I knew you were a dumbass, but I kinda assumed that just was a Wayne family trait.”

“No, that’s pure human stupidity,” Dick said with a laugh. “So you’ve been making friends then? Got a cute boyfriend?”

Dick waggled his eyebrows slightly, smirking at Chris. Who shrugged.

“No. I haven’t really . . . not since we slept together."

“Oh. Well.” Dick had. But who’s surprised? “Is it weird for you? That we slept together?”

“A little? I don't know, it's hard to explain, right? I guess I'm just not like you?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't- I just. I can't just . . . " Chris trailed off. "I'm not like you and Wally and Roy and-"

"Oh."

Dick understood. Chris couldn't just fuck his friends and move on like nothing had happened. He couldn't sleep with someone and just be friends with them.

"I'm sorry, I should've-"

"No. It's okay, Dick, really."

Dick sighed and looked at the table.

"No, it's not. God one of these days I'm gonna get myself in so much trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris, if you didn't figure this one out, I've got a bit of a bad habit. One day I'm gonna sleep with someone I shouldn't and it's gonna end badly."

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, I'm not here to judge, I guess. What you do is your problem, I'm just not like that."

"I get that. I'll never ask again. Scouts honor. And if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Dick said, smiling. "Just let me know."

"I will," Chris said with another chuckle.

Dick chuckled and looked down. They ate their early breakfast in comfortable silence, and then Chris headed off, back towards Metropolis. Dick walked back to his apartment and found Damian still asleep on the sofa. He wrote a new note, explaining why Damian was in Bludhaven, and then went to bed. He needed a year's worth of sleep after that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm working on the end of this. I just hit serious writer's block for it and I don't want it to feel forced or rushed when I do end it, so I might take another extra week off.
> 
> Idk. thank you guys for being patient with me as I work through this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the finale!
> 
> The overwhelming response to my survey was Chris/Dick endgame, but make them suffer for it. So here you go!
> 
> You guys really wanted me to fuck with Dick, smh.
> 
> AND THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL POSTWICK FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME!!!!  
> You can check them out on Tumblr and Instagram @legitpumpkin !!!! I highly recommend.

It's been a bad month. Not that Dick's good months were quite on the same level as literally anyone else's. But good months usually meant no physical injury, and no major explosions in Bludhaven, and no familial injuries. Nope, this month, Dick had cracked his ribs, the main road through downtown had been completely shredded by a gang escaping the cops, and Jason had broken his arm. Things were going just great. He had just walked to a Starbucks on his lunch break and picked up a Cold Brew. Yes it was like, one in the afternoon. Yes all the employees looked at him like he was going to die, but they knew the cop, and they knew he worked horrible hours so they had learned long ago to try not to warn him against buying heavily caffeinated things.

He was nearing the police station when he heard the crying. He stopped, keen ears searching for it, and finding its source coming from a nearby alley. He warily entered, flicking the tab on his holster as he went.

"Hello? BPD, is everything alright?" He called as he walked, keeping his gaze wide, not focusing on any one spot.

"H-help!" A young voice sniffled.

Dick abandoned his cold brew on the ground, closing his hand around his gun as he stalked forwards.

"My name is Officer Grayson, you're gonna be okay, are you injured?" Dick said softly, aware he was walking into a dead end alley, with boxes and barrels surrounding him, blocking his view.

"P-please. . . H-help m-me."

"I will. I'm coming, but you've gotta help me out here. What's your name?"

"Help!"

Dick rounded the corner of a big crate, the voice was on the other side of it, so he expected to see a child when he got there. Instead, he found a speaker, and he immediately knew he was in trouble.

"Richard Grayson, the Court of Owls has come for your head."

That was the last thing he heard before he felt the familiar bite of tasers, and then collapsed to the ground, convulsing and screaming as electricity ran through his body. And then he blacked out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


This really is a bad month.

That was Dick's first thought when he came too with a pounding headache and aching muscles. He was restrained, hands high above his head, wrists pressed together and wrapped in a very rough rope. His legs were tightly bound as well, pulling him opposite the rope on his hands, stretching his body uncomfortably. It felt like his shoulders were preparing to dislocate, due to being suspended by the arms. He was having trouble breathing, and his vision was swimming. The room he was in was dimly lit, high ceilings, smooth cement walls and floors.

This sucked.  


He wasn't even in his Nightwing uniform. At least in that he had hidden tools to help him escape this. No, he was just a regular ol’ policeman right now, his belt and weapons gone, hell, even his badge was gone.

"Okay, so what's up this time?" He asked, trying to get a clean breath and clear his head.

Nobody responded to him.

"Okay. Alright, I guess I'll just-"

Dick thrashed and then screamed in agony as his body got wrenched tighter. Okay, okay, think, Richard, how are we getting out of this one?

Dick struggled to wrap his hands around the rope around his wrists and then pulled just slightly, relieving pressure off his shoulder joints. He sucked in a huge breath, then closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to think of an out. Nothing was coming, he couldn't swing, he couldn't climb the rope, he couldn't reach anything that might help him cut through it. So his only options? He could wait and see what happens, or he could scream for Superman and hope the man hears him. Or better yet....

"Chris. Chris. Icarus, if you can hear me, I need you," Dick said, speaking softly.

Then he just relaxed, ignoring the pain in his arms and waiting.

Two hours later, he could hear footsteps on a cement floor. He looked up, spotting a man wearing a traditional Court mask, beside him stalked a Talon, silent and deadly. Dick blinked at them, and they just looked back, silent for a moment.

"Cut him down."

In a flash, a blade severed through the rope, high above Dick's hands, and he fell, probably well over six feet. He covered his head and turned so he'd roll when he landed, flopping a few times before the rope around his legs stopped him. He groaned in pain, pulling his aching arms down, feeling his shoulders pop. Gotta love that sublaxation. He heard the Talon walking closer, and then a boot was driven into his stomach. Dick yelped in pain, curling in on himself, and instead receiving a boot to the head.

"Enough. Bring him."

The rope around his feet was cut and then used to drag him along. Dick just sighed and let himself be dragged. He felt like he had been drugged, he needed to take a moment to store up energy so he could fight in a moment. He brought his arms down to rest on his chest, staring at the bindings, it was so tight, he could see blood drying down his arms. Then suddenly he was hefted up onto a cot of some kind.

"Richard Grayson, you will tell us everything you know about The Batman, and then you will serve us for eternity as a Talon."

"I don't think so."

Dick threw his legs up, kicking the Talon in the head. He rolled up easily, snatching a nearby knife that was sat on a table full of what appeared to be torture devices. Quickly, rushing, he fell to the floor, rolling away from the Talon, cutting through the rope around his legs. Then he jumped to his feet, the numb appendages complaining heavily.  


"Get him!" A voice ordered.

Dick quickly flipped the knife in his hand, cutting the ropes around his wrist.

"Come on then!"

And he turned and ran. He ran through another door, which led out into a hallway, and then he ran down that until it branches into another hall. He could hear footsteps everywhere, so what did he do? Jump into the air vents. Of course it didn't take them long to figure that out, but it got some distance between him and the several guards. He didn't know where he was going, just that he was going. He dropped down out of the vents after a few minutes, running towards a door at the end of the hall. He yanked it open and found himself in what appeared to be the armoury, which, of course, meant a dozen of armed men started shooting at him.  


He punched a few as he ran, bullets biting into his skin. There was a door on the other side of the room that he was trying to reach. Someone grabbed his shirt and jerked him backwards. Dick yelped, tumbling back. He reached behind him grabbing the person and flipping them forwards. A Talon fell to the floor in front of him, and he literally used them as a trampoline, jumping off their chest and doing a flip over another guard, running away. He grabbed a gun on his way, turning and blindly firing behind him. Everything hurt, so much. This door led out into an open, empty room, and Dick just ran across it as fast as he could with a now injured leg, and blood rapidly coming from his body. He stumbled towards a door, only a foot from it when his leg gave out. He collapsed to the floor, giving a whimper of pain. He laid there for a moment before dragging himself to the door and pulling it open.  


Outside was a figure. Dick found himself looking at their knees. He just sighed and dropped his head, holding up his hands.

"I give up."

"Well, now's a bad time to give up, Dickie, I literally just brought you help."

Dick's head snapped up, eyes going wide.

"Chris!"

"Hey you." The Kryptonian grinned at him, crouching and scooping Dick up. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Oh my God, please."

"You're bleeding pretty heavily, you need medical attention."

"Batcave."

"No."

Dick was too weak to argue with Chris, who turned and walked down up one stairwell and was outside. He was so close to freedom, of course he was. Chris shot into the air, flying to the nearby hospital, and into the ER. Dick felt so tired.

"Chris," Dick mumbled, reaching up for his face.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"If I- make sure dad is okay? And the boys. And Alfred-"

"Shut up, Dick. You're not gonna die."

"And I want Donna to lead the team."

"Dick. Enough."

"And I'm. . . " Dick coughed, trying to get air and talk properly. "I'm glad we met, and got to spend time together."

"Stop it!" Chris cried, just as he stepped into the ER.

"Oh my God!" A woman screamed.

There was so much noise and too many people, and Chris was being taken away from him. Dick gave a small sob, reaching for Chris, he needed the man.

"Officer Grayson, I need you to listen to my voice, okay. You're going to be okay, just relax."

Dick blearily pulled his gaze over to a nurse as an oxygen mask was pressed to his face. And then he was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


He woke up to a severe neck cramp and the beep of a heart monitor.

Unfortunately not the first time this had happened.

Dick pulled open his eyes, wincing in the bright lights of the hospital room. He was laying in the bed, half propped up, head having been laying to one side. He kinda felt numb and loopy, probably from pain meds. Everything was white, and he had all kinds of monitors attached to him. He looked over and found several people in his room. Damian and Jon were curled up and asleep on the sofa, Damian's head on Jon's shoulder. Bruce was sat in the armchair right next to his bed, chin against his chest, an open booked teetering dangerously in his hand as he slept. And finally Chris, stood, looking out the window. Dick inhaled sharply, preparing to speak, and the Kryptonian turned around, eyes going to Dick, face hopeful. Dick smiled at him tiredly.

Chris was wearing a black Henley, and jeans, his brown hair was getting long, and he had a few days worth of scruff, as well as accompanying eye bags. Even still, he looked better then how Dick felt. He smiled back, lifting a hand slightly to wave, before carefully weaving past Bruce and the boys and over to Dick's bed, sitting on the opposite side of Bruce.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to gently grab Dick's hand.

Dick looked down at the contact, and then his eyes trailed up his bruised and cut wrist, to his bicep where he could feel stitches.

"Hi," he whispered back, throat scratchy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb."

Chris nodded in understanding, squeezing his hand lightly.

"How long have I?"

"Two days. You've woken up occasionally, but never for long."

Dick nodded, letting his eyes close and his head fall back. Chris's thumb was gently running over his hand.

"What happened?"

"I heard you calling me, so I rushed to change, called the team, and then followed your heartbeat. You were literally about to die, so I brought you to the hospital while the team literally destroyed that place. Like Jesus, remind me not to get on their bad side."

Dick laughed, and then moaned in pain.

"Okay, okay, no joking, I got it. Anyway, they took you into surgery, and I stayed, well, Icarus, stayed until Bruce got here. He's not left once since."

"How bad am I?"

"Well other than the fact that you tried to turn yourself into Swiss cheese? Just your cracked ribs and a mild concussion."

Dick nodded, opening his eyes again to find Chris watching him in open concern.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dick."

"Yeah, me too."

Chris leaned closer. "Don't hit me for this."

Dick blinked at him, and the man leaned in, gently kissing him. Dick squeezed his hand, pressing back with as much force as he could muster.

"When you get out of here, we need to talk," Chris murmured softly after pulling back.

"We can talk right now."

"Not really, your dad has been pretending to sleep for the last two minutes."

Bruce huffed a laugh from beside Dick, who jolted back, away from Chris.

"Man, Clark really did train you well."

"Have to be, when I'm hanging out with you lot all the time," Chris responded, squeezing his hand before letting go. "Jon, you can wake Damian up now."

The younger teen popped an eye open and grinned at his older brother before gently shaking Damian. Chris moved away, letting Bruce gently hug his son.

"Oh, good, he's awake," Damian said, managing to sound snotty despite his relieved look.

"Good to see you too, Damian."

The teen nodded, straightening and, stretching. Dick looked up at Bruce.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked softly, gently stroking back Dick's hair.

"I think I will be," Dick responded. "I just wonder why they came to Bludhaven."

"I may have ran them out of Gotham."

"Oh. Thank you, so kind of you."

Bruce chuckled, kissing Dick's forehead and then moving back so Damian could hug him.

"You cannot die on me, Richard."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Baby bat."

Damian huffed in annoyance, but hugged Dick again before moving away. 

Bruce, Jon and Damian stayed only for another few hours, long enough for Dick to get checked out by his doctor, who happily announced that he was healing fine. So just Chris was left.

"I'll have to leave after visiting hours, but I'll be back tomorrow night," Chris promised, coming to sit beside him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, of course. I just don't want you sitting here all by yourself for hours on end."

Dick hummed. Chris reached out and grabbed his hand again.

"Listen, Dick. I-"

"I know. I do too. Yes I would like to go out with you, and because I was waiting for you to ask first."

"What!?' Chris asked, sounding surprised.

"You were going to say you liked me, or something about how you weren't sure you could just be friends, then you were going to ask me out, and lastly you would ask why I didn't do something sooner. Correct?"

"Correct…"

Dick laughed, reaching up and putting a hand on Chris' neck, pulling him down and lightly kissing him.

"Now that that's done, I could reaaaallllyy go for some dinner."

Chris chuckled. "Okay, Dick. What do you want?"

"You wanna bring me a hamburger, pretty please?"

"I think you should start off with something easy, let me get your nurse."

Dick whined, pouting at him. Chris just laughed and patted Dick's thigh before disappearing outside. A nurse came back with him a few minutes later and talked with Dick about what he could eat, and then disappeared after he had sent in his order.

"The others found your stuff by the way, your phone and police belt things."

"Oh. Great! That's good," Dick said, grinning at him. "I was just gonna chalk that up to a loss. But that's good. Getting a new badge is a pain in the ass."

Chris chuckled, coming and sitting beside him again, not speaking, just smiling softly.

"I don't think I like the scruff," Dick said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I'll shave when I get home then."

Dick smiled at him. "You need to sleep too. I'll be fine here, Chris."

"I know."

"Thank you for coming for me, though."

"I always will, Dick."

"I know."

Chris smiled wider, leaning in and gently kissing Dick. He reached a hand up to rest on Chris' neck. They kissed for a moment before Chris pulled away, looking at Dick with a soft expression.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our time with Dick and Chris.
> 
> Thank you, everyone who read this, or will read this! I had fun writing, even if it was a little out of my comfort zone and I DEFINITELY could have done better with Dick's characterization.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @queerbutstillhere, there I post prompts and drabbles, memes and shitposting. And @queerbutstillhere-writes for all my Ao3 updates!


End file.
